Sunix
Sunix (Formerly Deam, LSunix in-game) is a very talented and an overwhelmingly skilled Geometry Dash Mexican player, known for swiftly beating levels such as Sakupen Hell, Erebus, Digital Descent, Betrayal of Fate, Phobos, Athanatos, Sonic Wave, Quantum Processing and Yatagarasu. He is also known for completing Bloodbath multiple times, as for to completing his own buffed version. He is widely known as the best player in the game due to him beating several Top 100 demons. His old username was Deam (ItzDeam in-game). However, it was changed, so that people won't get confused with another YouTuber with a similar username. This caused a bit of confusion among the community for quite a while. Timeline Sunix started his Youtube channel around March 2016 in Update 2.0, beating several easy demons such as The Realistic, Speed Racer, and X by TriAxis. He also made some progress on famous hard levels such as Nine Circles, Cataclysm, Ultrasonic, and Deadly Clubstep. He continued to beat mostly easy and medium demons such as Reanimation and Speed of Light. In April to June 2016, he started to play Agar.io and then started to beat harder levels such as Fairydust, Jawbreaker, Quasar, and Shitty A Bizarre Phantasm. He also made progress on Crimson Clutter and Poltergeist, a very difficult Nine Circles level. He also began practicing Sonic Wave by then. In June to July 2016, he made progress on A Bizarre Phantasm and Ice Carbon Zust. He also beat Sharp Minor by Giron David. He also made progress on Bloodbath, beating it in Practice Mode in only 34 attempts, and in August 2016, he made insane progress as he beat Cataclysm, Crimson Clutter, Ultrasonic, and Conical Depression in the same month, which is an impressive achivement in such a short time. In September 2016, he continued to beat hard demons such as A Bizarre Phantasm, Red World Rebirth, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Falling Up, and Galactic Fragility. Another one of his notable achivements in this month is verifying InvisiBath, an invisible unnerfed version of Bloodbath. In October 2016, he continued his streak by beating The Hell Factory, Retention, The Flawless, Betrayal of Fate, and Lezicuv. He also made progress on Sakupen Hell, getting a record of 79%. Not only that, he verified severeal unnerfed versions of Bloodbath, all in different colors such as Yellowbath, Bluebath, and Greenbath. Another level he verified is Custom Clutter, an unnerfed version of Crimson Clutter where the color theme of the level depends on your icon colors. In November 2016, he earned himself the title of one of the best Geometry Dash players by beating several difficult demons such as Necropolis, Sakupen Hell, and Athanatos. He also verified Catabath, which is Cataclysm and Bloodbath combined together in one level. But his most notable achievement is definetely the verification of Sonic Wave, which means he is the first person who legitmately beat it in the whole world. However, some people claimed that Sunix didn't deserve to verify this level as he had previously made a deal with Riot that he would let him beat Sonic Wave first. But Sunix stated that that verifying this level was unintentional and he had beaten the level after removing the startpos to see how far he could get. He later apologized to Riot but many people still congratulated Sunix for this amazing achivement. But the next day, Aurorus accused him for using autoclick hacks and macroing which caused the community to take sides. Players like GuitarHeroStyles took Sunix's side while upset fans of Mefewe and Riot who were angry that their year-long journeys were'nt rewarded took Aurorus's side. Eventually, the community accepted Sunix as the first player who legitmately beat Sonic Wave. It was placed at #1 in the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist (In the Geometry Dash Forums at that time) and even now, it is still at #1. In December 2016, he practiced River Styx, an impossible 1.9 level due to insane timings that are humanely impossible due to the tight spaces and the speed. He also practiced The Hell Zone and Silent Clubstep, getting a record of 24% on The Hell Zone and beating Silent Clubstep in Practice Mode at 495 attempts. He also started to practice an unnerfed verison of Death Corridor, getting a record of 65-100. In Januaury 2017, Update 2.1 was released. He completed Yatagarasu, an extremely difficult megacollab currently ranked #5 in the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. He began to practice Hatred, getting a record of 41%. He also verified the old version of Abandoned Kingdom. (He later beat a buffed updated version, currently #86 in the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist.) Then later, he verified Leziclub, a difficult insane demon despite it being unrated. In Febuaury 2017, Sunix took on the challenge of verifying Blade of Justice. (semi-unnerfed) but however, his 144hz monitor could not handle the insane amount of objects, forcing Sunix to constantly pause the game to sync the music properly. During the month, he completed TOE III by Manix648, a fanmade sequel to Theory of Everything 2. He also completed Angelic Blood, a blue-themed unrated extreme demon. In March 2017, Sunix beat Hypersonic, the third installement in the Sonic Series and Lunatic Doom Machine, a very difficult insane demon by Andromeda and Optagonus, hacked by Andromeda and later reverified by SrGuillester then soon Night Terrors, an insane demon by Hinds and Loogiah, which was verified by Giron David. He also made progress on Sonic Wave infinity, a superbuffed remake of the original Sonic Wave, getting a record of 25% and then 40% 3 days later. In April 2017, Sunix updated Sonic Wave and made fast progress on Artificial Ascent, getting a record of 92%. He later got a record of 97% then eventually beat the latter on April 13, 2017. Then in the span of a 2 weeks, he tackled a ton of list demons including Elements X, Allegiance, Cyber Chaos, Niflheim, Aftermath, The Hell Zone, Down Bass and Quest for Perfection. Trivia * Despite what people or Sunix himself initially stated, he claims that he didn't start playing Geometry Dash from April 2016. That was the time he started his YouTube channel. * He has his own buffed version of Bloodbath, named Deambath. The level is considered outdated due to his new username. In one of his streams, it seems that he is working on "Sunixbath". * He completed Betrayal of Fate in 2,239 attempts, even less than any other players who have beaten it, and for the fact that it is considered an Insane/Extreme demon, it is a very low number of attempts. * He finds Sakupen Hell to be much harder than Bloodbath. * All of his Extreme Demon completions are streamed and are proven to not be pre-recorded. * Sunix will verify a redecorated version of AfterCataBath in the future, named Apocalyptic Trilogy. * Sunix is the first ever person to beat Sonic Wave legitimately on stream. * He has completed Catabath, a level which has combined the two extreme demons Cataclysm and Bloodbath into a single level, which is a remarkable achievement. It will however probably never get rated as it is not an original level. Some people see this as a waste of time, but the majority of players still congratulate for him beating it. * Exenity once gave Sunix an Athanatos copy. This in turn caused the original verifier, Aurorus, to lash out and hack Exenity's account. ** After the level was verified by Aurorus and uploaded, Sunix made swift progress on the level and completed it a short time afterwards. ** He finds it easier than Bloodbath and Sakupen Hell. * He is in the running for one of the worst crashes ever in Geometry Dash history with his fail at 98% in Yatagarasu. This unfortunate fail is said to be on par with Mefewe's fail at 98% on Sonic Wave. * Sunix was the first to beat Quantum Processing besides Rampage, the verifier. He beat it after only one day after release. * He has beaten the most Top 100 Demons out of all the players, currently having beaten 61 of them. * Sunix has beaten Blade of Justice in 551 attempts. The main reason for the low attempts is likely because of his expereience as one of the previous verifiers. Category:Users Category:Players Category:YouTuber Category:Boys Category:Geometry dash Users Category:Level Creator Category:Global youtubers Category:Demon Slayer Category:Registered users Category:Teens